forest of anemones
by Little Ms. Pumpkin
Summary: AU: where a 19 yrs. Old androgynous Sawada Tsunayoshi grew up as an orphan at the age of 10. However as he grew up he met various kind of people along the way while he pursue his dream as a singer. allx27 (2 chapters are now edited.*)
1. 01 : Prospice

01: Prospice

(Edited ver. Aug. 03, 2017)

...

"He drew me like gravity."

― M. Leighton, For the Love of a Vampire

...

Drip

Drip

Drop

Sawada Tsunayoshi, wrote and sang songs ever since he could remember, it was his only outlet during his dark days.

Drip

A Song is a form of communication with Melody and Rhythm. It effectively entices and intrigues any listeners, no matter its genre. Thus, it is one of the universally source to use and give out information. (like devotion, publicity, nationalism, also emotions like love, struggles, and etc.*)

Drip

A selfish part of him want to lure and inspire the people who listens and value the music and songs he makes.

'Influence and entice them' he thought to himself as his brown eyes momentarily turns orange and went back to brown again.

Drop

He stares outside his window while watching the rain drizzles. Tsuna sighs as he felt so lethargic after he woke up on a cold morning.

Half sitting on his bed, his slender fingers strums and skims the strings of his electric guitar. It is Sunday and he felt so lazy to go out from the comforts of his warm bed and snuggly soft pillows. Though he wouldnt deny that he feels so lonely, after all he is living alone in his flat.

'Should I call him?' he momentarily thought to himself. 'No, that person will kill me if I asked that crazy freak for company again like what I did the last time.' And Tsuna threw the said idea away, as he shuddered at a certain chaotic memory. As he just had remember that crazy freak warn him once.

Drip

He closes his eyes and he couldn't help but to reminisce.

Drip.

Dr-

He had been going through hardships and yet it felt that there is more to come.

He felt that something- someone is missing, It was like there are a lot of pieces in the puzzle of his life that has been still missing and still waiting to be place in the right time and place just to be complete.

He couldn't say it was his...

Education? Continuing college perhaps; He was still reluctant on what his major will be. He graduated high school with really high grades after he realized that life is cruel and wasn't fair, he needed to survive with hard work because he knew he couldn't rely on his friends forever.

Thus, he studied hard with the help of his friends on his weak subjects after all he couldn't be an idiot and dependent forever, however he wished that his parents could see how he changed for the better. He was sure that they would be proud of his achievements at school.

Money? Nah, he has a job and the money he earns is more than enough for his wants and needs, plus his bills in his flat that he is living in. He has enough money and he is content about the amount that he have in his pocket.

He didn't need the Vongola's tainted wealth.

Family? His parents were dead but he was more than lucky to meet such people who he considered as a family and treated him as one of them. It also took him a long time to have such confidence and he was thankful of his 'family's support' that they were there as he build it up and throws away his self-doubts and insecurity.

His other Famiglia- Vongola...

He hated- loathed them.

They left him alone.

Abandoned.

Lonely.

Terrified...

Fuck it.

Passion? He loves the arts ever since he was a kid but he realizes his passion for music is intense than other forms of arts. It's a pity that they couldn't see him pursuing something he loves.

Music for him is invogirating and toxic. It's addicting and he couldn't help but to get addicted.

It is like air to him.

Love? He wasn't sure of that thing...

That illogical thing called love.

It oftenly crosses his mind, yet he never fell in love and he doubt that he is capable of it...

Love for him is dangerous, that is what his nagging intuition says. So he just need to focus on his career.

Admiration and love are two different emotions that are often confused as one. Not like he cared anymore.

Love is just illogical and enigmatic like how the universe or the world is created. He clearly doubt it was the big bang theory coz if it is true then lust-love at first sight is real.

What's important is that he changed from a pathetic, dependent, and naive little boy to what he is now.

Drop*

A sudden inspiration came through his mind as he open his eyes, setting aside his guitar. He picks up his note book and writes the notes quickly. He softly sang a certain song, when suddenly his phone rang. He honestly didn't want to see nor meet the man especially when he is in the middle of brainstorming.

"Hello"

"Where are you?" His dear friend Hibari Kyouya says with disdain, he wonders what his dear friend's problem.

"Kyou-chan! Uh good afternoon... I'm at my place why did you call."

"Meet me 'here' now; we have a gig tonight." He heard him said-demand and he roll his eyes at the demand his friend just said to him.

"But I feel so tired~ and la-zy~, plus I thought today's my day-off... I don't wanna go kyou-chan" he whined but...

"Now."

"Ok, kyou-chan. I'll be there in -" he whines reluctantly but he just got cut off. He glares at the phone as he hesitantly stood up from his bed to get ready for tonight. Also he didn't want his door to be broken again, he immediately prepared himself for tonight.

'Damn it'.

As he was on his way, he decided to run even though he is carrying his guitar and holding his orange umbrella. He knew how impatient kyouya is, and he didn't want to argue with the said person for it's like talking to a brick wall.

He is about to turn to the corner of the intersection of a certain alleyway for shortcut purposes, however he didn't expect to accidentally collide onto someone. Luckily they didn't fell on the wet asphalt road for it was still raining. The two of them immediately regained their balance, he saw how tall and intimidating the foreigner is.

The man looks awfully familiar, however he couldn't remember where he saw the man.

"Mi dispiace, uh... Ragazza" the man says in a teasing tone which irritated the hell out of him. He noticed the man's gaze at him from head to toe, weirdly. Why ragazza? He is a male! A man! Damn it! He is not a girl for goodness sake! Italian? And seriously, is that an apology?! What the bloody... No maybe he is just a tourist.

"Parla italiano?" He hears the foreigner's smooth deep voice spoke again. He pretended not to understand the man, even though he could speak his language. He didn't want to entertain and chat with a stranger.

He just want to go to his best friend's house before the demon itself haunts him down. However the man began to lean on him, maybe to check out if he is injured perhaps or just... Damn pervert.

The fuck is wrong with this asshole.

Then he felt familiar storm flames when the man touch his shoulder. He gasp and his eyes widens... Could this asshole belongs with- fuck. He needed to get away.

He somehow remember a certain teen years ago back in italy, he pushed the man with force and he dashed away from the stranger.

Unbeknownst to him, the man recognized him.

Disperato

G just never expected that they will meet again in person. He can still clearly remember that day as if it just happened yesterday.

He was just an arrogant teenager at that time who's life is already bound in the dark world.

"Long time no see, tsunayoshi-sama." He says to no one while watching tge retreating figure.

It's almost been a decade though he can still remember how the nine years old boy cried at his parents funeral. The kid's sobs and cries as he watch his parent's caskets being buried into the cold hard ground still burned in the back of his mind.

Everything is dark...

Pitch black like an abyss.

Little Tsunayoshi Sawada's clothes, emotions, that day were all pitch black. Too young to experience such depression. He and the others, who silently watch the boy sink into the abyss.

They never felt so guilty and helpless for the first time in their life.

If they could just go back in time and warn the couple, at the death threat they had received. The 'What if's' 'if I's' ponders on their thoughts, but it's too late and destiny decided their fate which ended up like this.

Too young too naïve to experience such as this. He can barely watch, to see the boy to be so broken. It was like seeing Hayato- his illegitimate younger brother being devastated after his mother died due to a feud.

G and the others knew the death of the Sawada couple is not by accident but it a gruesome murder. They kept it as a secret and an unexpected guilt rose in his chest.

"mama? Papa? why did you leave me alone?... You promised that you will stay with us forever... You always work and leave us alone... So why did you took mama with you? I'm alone now..." He heard the boy muttered such words as the boy chokes on his own tears that flowed silently down from his innocent brown eyes.

Shaken and broken, the boy as of the moment. G can't help but to feel devastated. He didn't know what to do, should he comfort the boy like what he did with hayato?

He's clueless; hayato has step siblings to comfort him when his beloved mother died while Tsunayoshi has none.

Everyone are weary at approaching the Vongola heir, the boy is powerful yet fragile, for they haven't sealed the sky flames. It was complicated, thus they chose to stay away and left him alone even though they hated it. Just one wrong move or approach, the boy might... -Go berserk.

'Berserk? A sky gone mad? Then the sky is falling.' He shuddered at the thought of it.

G knew that day the boy would drastically change and nothing in their power could change nor make the boy to be their sky in their crimson and tainted filled world. Moreover, they swore to protect the boy in the shadows while they watch him conquer the spotlight in that kaleidoscopic world.

Without further ado, they stalk him like obsessive fans.

That beautiful kaleidoscopic world that is connected to theirs. That world filled with lies and fantasy, where everything is fake, where there is a thin line between fantasy and reality. And yet its beautiful reflection just made it worst making almost everyone blind from the truth.

In that world, where Candidness could be either your weakness or strength, where Lies could turn into truth.

He as well as the others who sworn to protect the boy in the shadows were against it, but when they saw how happy the boy is as he plays his guitar and sang his heart out. They knew, they didn't have the heart to take that away from him.

Busy, they are at eradicating the pests in their world, they couldn't manage to observe his everyday life. So they gave him a little space, even though without his knowledge.

"Time sure passed by." He muse with interest.

The rain stopped and a clear blue sky shown its beauty. He stared at the sky and decided to call his Boss.

This is will be interesting.

"Giotto."

"Huh? Ah G, what is it?"

"I accidentally met Tsunayoshi, Giotto. He's kind of rude and cheeky than I expected in my opinion."

"I know."

"Eh, still stalking your cousin without our knowledge, Giotto?"

"I don't have a choice."

"I know, so when do you want to meet him? Personally."

"Soon?"

"Reborn will kill you if you just come here and tell him that you need him, look dame- Dino is doing a great job at approaching the kid. Him, being a model is a nice cover up."

"I know. Ah, before I forgot. Byakuran and Mukuro are there to watch him perform, don't let them talk to Tsuna."

"Don't worry, I'm with my brother."

"Ciao."

"Ciao." He says as he hung up the phone. He knew that his boss is a bit obsessive and possessive of his cousin, it is an unhealthy trait but he wouldn't complain.

Eros, is his name.

Walking on the street, Alaude notices that there are teens to young adults are all swarming in the entrance of the bar.

Most of them couldn't enter due to they are under age to be seen in the establishment. Heck, most of them are still in their uniforms.

He notices a poster that says tonight's performer: Eros at 20:00 p.m.

Eros, the stage name is familiar but he couldn't remember who.

He got awfully busy on the ongoing extraction in Japan, that he couldn't got his hands on other jobs nor a vacation. He will punish Giotto, as soon as possible.

Out of curiosity, he decided to go inside. The first thing that he noticed is how music boomed at every corner of the bar, how the audience gone crazy and wild cheering for the vocalist to come out from the back stage.

A few minutes later he saw a couple of young men in the stage tuning their instruments with their guitar and drums, the only ones that are missing are the bass and lead guitarist.

He hates crowds but... He despises clubs like this the mos.

However, something felt intriguing inside this godawful club. It is as if he had been missing something quite awhile.

He scowls, the stench of liqours and smoke, and sweat.This godawful club is already reeking of sexual tension.

He didn't comment nor did cause a ruckus when he saw drug paraphernalia is being distributed secretly, he sighs as he needed to inform his cousin about this drug dealings on his territory.

'I need a vacation.' He thought to himself.

It wasn't starting, yet the crowd is shouting Eros, so he went to the bar to get some vodka. He needed to loosen up...

He felt he is forgetting something, and he blames this all to Giotto. It's been years since he got in his office where he could rest.

The lights dims and the spot light is solely focuse on an ethereal looking young...gir- er... Lad and all hell broke loose. Amidst the commotion a young man stood in the middle of the stage strumming his electric guitar. "Konbanwa minna!'' The hypnotizing voice of the vocalist greeted them, he likes the timbre of his voice.

He wonder if he has amnesia because the lad is so familiar.

He notices the crowd cheered, repeating the name Eros as if it was a mantra. He continued to stare at the lad that look awfully resemble... Like... Giotto.. Oh ..and it hit him after all it's been a decade since he last saw the boy and he only got news from his cousin who threaten him not stalk the heir. So the supposedly heir grew up into this kind of man, he just didn't expected that it will turn out like this.

Alaude wonders if it is too late to quit being a guardian or his job.

Alluring deep hazel eyes slowly turns orange but for him it more like amber that is burning with passion. Brunet locks were wild, his lean form were clad in a school like uniform... The red sneakers, the black pants, the blazer that is ornamented with pins and chains, that white dress shirt that somehow shows the young man's collarbone, and that necktie loosely tied on his neck.

"You rock! Eros!" He heard the bartender shouted.

There were a few moments of silence, when all hell broke loose as the band began to play, he wouldn't deny that the music startled him. It was just electrifying and it left him speechless and breathless as he heard 'Eros' or Tsunayoshi sang, it was also hypnotizing to watch the brunet. The lad sways his body to the rhythm as he somehow entice and lure his audience. Then he saw his cousin... Kyouya... Glaring daggers at him, such an immature little brat.

He is exhausted with his work and he doubt his sanity.

Alaude watches the young man end his song and the crowd gotten wilder as they ask for more. Herbivores.

'Tsk'

"Never expected you will be inside in this place as well." He heard the other spoke his eye twitched in annoyance.

"How about you? Don't tell me that you also accidentally got inside here?" He heard Mukuro- the illegitmate younger brother of daemon Spade saus to Byakuran.

"But that's true~ and I never expected the great you will speak so civilly to 'me'" he heard the other spoke sarcastically to him, however his eyes widen as he saw what the brunet did to his clothes. He swore he heard a wolf whistle and cat calls from the two bastards behind him.

He wanted to beat the two down but it'll cause some commotion and his only cousin might not talk to him again, if he did that. After all, Family is more important to him.

"Minna do you want more!?" He heard the vongola heir shouted with vigor.

'Tsk'

just then someone walk in towards them.

"Chaos"

Alaude thinks that it seems working with the Vindice is better than Vongola. He really needs a vacation.

And he realize that his story is just about to begin.

"Time do sure passed by but our performance tonight now comes to an end. Now for our last song for tonight is none other than SID's - Hitsuyouaku. I know the lyrics is kinda weird but i Hope you like it." Tsuna says to the crowd then he began to strum his guitar.

Ksshk,

Ksshk.

He heard the faint sound of a camera.

Ksshk.

He looks at his audience and in the midst of the crowd a man was holding a camera was just standing still on his spot.

Ksshk

Ksshk

What the... a stalker? However as he focused at the young man's handsome features he swore he knew the man somewhere but he couldn't remember when or when. He looks directly to the familiar argent locks and viridescent eyes.

Argent locks...

Viridescent eyes...

Pale skin...

A stalker like presence? Maybe.

Argent locks.

Viridescent eyes.

Argent...

Viridescent...

Oh.

Then it clicked, he remembered him. The stalker kid back in italy when his mama and him had a 3-day vacation at the vongola mansion. He was six at that time and he saw the argent haired boy was awful at hiding and disguising himself, so he just pretended that he didn't noticed him as he wander all around the mansion of his grandfather.

He clearly remembered how the boy was desperate to hide his presence, acting like he is a ninja and he even saw how his older siblings who has rose-coloured locks scolded him on why he is following the heir, he smiled at the cute memory of their visit there and he also caught a glimpse of him at the funeral once.

Too bad he couldn't remember the boy's name, after all they never met and talk to each other face to face. Thus he smirks and winks at the 'stalker boy' and he couldn't wait to meet him personally as soon as possible. Last one glance to the man then he sang...

必要悪

私は哀れな魚です

沈んで 沈んで 沈んだ

最後の一言いいですか？

あなたを あなたを 許せない

私の中 覚醒 必要悪

震えが止まらないのです 嬉しいのです

追い込むことで満たす 自慰的行為

この手で振り下ろせば 絶頂へと

呼吸を忘れた魚です

溺れて 溺れて 浮かんだ

最後の我がままいいですか？

あなたも あなたも 道連れ

私の中 覚醒 必要悪

笑いが止まらないのです 悲しいのです

追い込むことで満たす 自慰的行為

この手で振り下ろせば 絶頂へと

私の中 覚醒 必要悪

涙が止まらないのです

追い込むことで満たす 自慰的行為

この手で振り下ろせば 絶頂へと

As he ended the song he just realized that he needs to escape the venue.

His intuition had been giving him a migraine, the moment he step foot on tjis bar.

"Ho freddo." He thought to himself as he felt the cold night. The rowdy night ended with satisfaction brimming on him as he pleased his audience, again.

Crisp cold breeze hits him; he shuddered as he pulled his coat closer on his lithe body. He and his best friend immediately exited the bar after their performance with a nice amount of payment in their pockets, plus his intuition keeps on alarming that he should get out of the bar as soon as possible.

He senses mist, cloud, sky, sun, and Storm flames inside the bar but he couldn't see who they are amongst the sea of people. Wait, except for the young man with argent locks.

Tsuna had been curious on how Kyouya could stand and tolerate the crowd. Especially how he knew that the man hated crowds to death but whenever he was requested to perform, the man always stick close to him like a leech.

He knew why, but how much patience and restraints could the former prefect have to stand, the things he hated so much just for him?

He was just curious on how long Kyouya would follow and stand beside him, after all loyalty is rare these days.

He still didn't feel knackered but he must take a rest, for he has a part time job as a waiter at a famous Italian restaurant that was scheduled tomorrow.

"Omnivore, you need to be careful from now on."

"Huh? Why?"

"... Just be careful." His eyes slightly widens, when he heard how his best friend said it with concern laced on his usual stern way of speaking.

"Bloody hell, What should I be careful of? Chihuahuas? Stalkers? My clumsiness? Uh... You? Hhhaahahaha just joking you don't need to glare." he casually said to his friend to lighten up the mood.

Cold.

The knowing glint on those sharp eyes as it stares at him sternly.

"they decided to infiltrate my territory." He heard kyouya say it in an irritating tone.

He knew the Hibari is one of the strongest yakuza clan in Japan and it just happens that kyouya territory is Tokyo. Could it be 'his famiglia' those bastards that lied to him? So they are back again, why now? He thought 'they' already found the perfect sky to lead that famiglia. So what are they doing here in Tokyo? He is now living his own life! free from them! Free from the godawful place.

He always felt that he was being watch but tonight was just...

Overwhelming.

"Oh, i see... Don't worry Kyou-chan they needed to repent for what they have done." He reassuringly said to his friend with a small smile on his face.

"I'll stay over your place, tonight."

"Are you worried? Oh! How sweet kyou-chan i might fall for you."

"Shut up."

"See, you are a tsundere, how cute." Tsuna dramatically teases his best friend as he walks beside him and he knew the man barely flinched at the way he said those words that affected him so much, however he saw his best friend glares at him and the tonfa peaking on the sleeves of his coat was eerily gleaming at the faint moonlight and the artificial lights.

How the two of them became friends was still a mystery. Or maybe not? He just love to annoy the stoic prefect.

"ok I'll shut up, no need to be so hostile, kyou-chan~" He always knew that he shall change from the sweet and naive little boy to this... Uh, weird one. Sooner or later, maybe it was the side effect of having post traumatic stress disorder, depression, and anxiety all mixed up after his parents death and the usual kidnapping, tormenting, and all that shit that happened to him just because of his blood.

His mother told everything to him when he was a kid though he didn't understood the real meaning she had said up until those happened to him. So he knew what the bloody fucking hell is happening and who the fuck he really is in that world.

After all enemies do tell the truth when your death is in their hands and he gathered that they all tell the same damn things to him, until it burned and scarred in his too damn untainted young mind. That made him realized that life is really cruelly playful in the twisted world that they lived in.

"Hey." He said softly as he look at his friend.

How he is still alive up until now was just by survival by either the help of the hibari clan, escaping or killing them in cold blood. He needed to survive while not dragging his new family down in the depths of the abyss of insanity.

"Kyouya thanks for the warning and for... the concern." He smiles genuinely to his friend.

"... Hn." He heard him answered softly and he just tried to be ignorant on when he saw kyouya's eyes softened and how the slight blush adorned his usual stern pale face. It was adorable but he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Apathy?

He wasn't that blind oblivious to see and feel how much the demon of Tokyo cares for him, he knew that kyou has been doing his best to restrain his emotions and feelings towards him in fear that it may end their strong bond that they have in their platonic relationship.

He can accept him and step it up further but could his best friend accept while keeping his sanity intact at how he wanted more, he did became selfish-greedy- over the years and his darker side shall chain those who captures his interest that wanted, needed and seeks for him. He knew it will be painful and unfair but it's up to them if they wanted it and he will respectfully accept their decisions but it doesn't mean that he will let go of them freely, they will just be forced to see and watch how magnificent the ever changing sky is, up until they feel so hollow and couldn't reach him in anyways.

He didn't know since when nor where he got his sadistic tendencies, maybe it just runs in his blood. "Let's go 'home' then." He says to his friend who just nods and "Hn" Thus they walk beside each other in a comfortable silence.

If he could only go back in time.

They could still be alive and he wasn't much of a bastard he is like now.

TBC

Review?


	2. 02: linger

02: 未練 (miren*)

"I remember that feeling of skin. It's

strange to remember touch more than thought. But my fingers still tingle with it."

― Lucy Christopher

ksshk

As he snaps another photo.

Gokudera Hayato couldnt help but to notice, that he is somehow a center of attention. Argent locks and viridiscent eyes seems to stand out a lot in a sea of black and brown.

It was his first time in Japan, and that bastard just told him to meet him here.

"What the bloody... Fuck." He curses as he just arrived at the meeting place, he hated how he got lost on his way here.

As he went inside the bar and heard the MC or who the fuck is talking in the corner of the stage that said that a certain artist named Eros is going to start in 3 minutes.

He was immediately pushed by the crowd to the stage and now he is somewhere in the midst of some hormonal and crazy fans who kept in chanting Eros. If he is going to be honest it creeps the hell out of him, seriously. What the hell is this, a cult?

He couldn't help but to wonder what G is thinking, to meet up in this shady club. Also he almost got a mini panic attack at the sudden mini stampede.

The musicians entered except for the bass and lead guitarist. A few moments later, the lights dimmed and the spot light was solely focused on the drop dead gorgeous brunet. A roar of applause and all hell broke loose as The bloody fucking crowd went nuts and he swore he almost went deaf...

He then began to be quite curious on who the hell Eros is...

What the...

Oh hell no...

He knew who the fuck the brunet is...

Oh shit.

The supposedly Heir of the most powerful Mafia in italia is here in Japan is standing right there in front of the microphone while holding an electric guitar.

Oh hell no...

"Konbanwa minna!''

Since when the brunet's voice become this enticing? He stared at young man who continued to sing enticingly to almost ero-seductively at the stage.

It is a breathtaking performance.

Unconsciously he took out his camera and snap some photos of the supposedly heir, every move was hypnotizing and smoothly alluring as it moves to the tempo and beat of the songs he sang.

必要悪

私は哀れな魚です

He saw the brunet cranes his neck to the side to emphasize his profile.

Ksshk

Those Delicate features were so emphasized by the stage lights that were either softly or harshly hitting every sharp and soft details of the androgynous singer.

沈んで 沈んで 沈んだ

最後の一言いいですか？

He felt his throat dries up and his eyes dilated at the show he is watching. He can't help but to notice the young man's quite flush red face, how his wild locks swayed, how he heard the soft and barely there snared breath at the microphone in front of him as he sings, how those candle like fingers dance at the rhythm of his electric guitar, and how the sheer sweat glistens to the point it looks erotic as his thin clothes clung on his lithe body.

Ksshk

Ksshk

He barely noticed how fast time passed by. Fuck, why did his juudaime sang such song... Damn those lyrics.

Ksshk

Gasp

A pair of sharp eyes stares at him.

He let out a gasp when he saw the brunet momentarily stared at him.

Did Tsuna-Juudaime remember him? Nah, it was impossible after all he hid himself as he stal- followed the brunet back in italy.

Suddenly he saw him smirks sexily and winks at him. At him? Oh god, the brunet recognized him?! B-but how? His ninja like skills were impeccable at following him throughout the entire vacation in the mansion.

私の中 覚醒 必要悪

震えが止まらないのです 嬉しいのです

He looks on the view finder and focused at the brunet's form who continued his performance enticingly at the stage.

追い込むことで満たす 自慰的行為

この手で振り下ろせば 絶頂へと

Ksshk, The brunet should be preparing himself to lead the famiglia and he began to wonder why the blond, a distant relative of the brunet became the Boss. It's not that he hated the blond bastard, he actually respected him a lot and his efforts and vision for their famiglia, heck his half brother is the blond's right hand man now.

Nevertheless he felt that Tsunayoshi is special. while the blond bastard is an idealist, he is sure that the brunet is a realist and for him their famiglia needs someone who can accept the bitter reality of the near destruction and downfall of theit great Famiglia and its allies.

呼吸を忘れた魚です

When he was eight, he heard the news that the soon to be boss will visit the main headquarters, he was beyond ecstatic at the news that his half siblings who were just teenagers at that time teased him for days.

Then the much awaited day arrived and he hated that he woke up late coz G hid his alarm clock. After a few hours later of finding where the soon to be heir is playing or hiding, he finally saw the cute seven years old brunet taking a rest at the garden.

Stalker? He wasn't a stalker, he convinced himself. He was just guarding the future heir in the shadows, in every corners, behind the huge antique vases and statues, and bushes to see if he is alright while wearing a ninja costume that was made by his sister. (Yeah right, keep fooling yourself*) Admiration, he can't help but to admire how naive and optimistic the brunet is and he wanted to protect those heart warming smile he gave to the guardians, subordinates down to the servants of the mansion throughout his stay. Without further ado, he decided to be the future right-hand man of Tsunayoshi Sawada.

However three years later...

Crash, he dropped the glass of water he is holding after hearing the dreadful news his brother had said to him. He knew how awfully hard it is for his sky to experience such as like this and he wanted to be by his Sky's side to comfort him, to ease his pain, to help him because he understood how overwhelming it felt to lose someone you love. Meanwhile during the funeral he accidentally heard the conversation of some elders that Nana and Lemitsu Sawada's death was not an accident.

He watched, the brunet stared at the two casket in front of him blankly. The boy who used to be so cheerful and timid was now clad in black and had a poker face. His brown eyes that held so much warmth was now cold and blank. He felt useless, he had the opportunity to talk and console the boy but he couldn't, he didn't had the guts to go there and he felt disgusted to himself, after all he used to brag for the last three years that he will be the right hand man of him but he was just a kid and he was scared for him and himself on what they will be in the near future.

Such a coward little boy he is.

After the funeral they were prohibited to interact to him by the orders of the arcobalenos for the safety purposes of the brunet but it still failed due to the brunet was usually got kidnapped but before they could rescue Tsunayoshi.

The boy either escaped or some stranger help him at it.

Or... The once naive boy murdered the bastards who kidnapped and tainted him.

Tsunayoshi used to be pure with such optimism and innocence, but... But what he is seeing right now is a tainted, broken, and a greedy sky... He'll corrupt and succumb anyone with his charm and ideals... And...

Fuck. He let out a sigh of distress.

He wanted to protect him... He wanted to kill those who tainted his sky...

It's better late than never

'What colour is the sky?'

He just tried to look ahead, even though the future of his sky is uncertain.

Nine years later, he is now right here and watching the brunet. He didn't know if this is by pure accident or that bastard of a brother planned this.

His head is still in turmoil on what happened to him throughout those nine years while he made himself strong and worthy for the last five years after he finished college with a degree at 15 because he is a freaking genius. He was just curious on why the brunet is there singing looking like an incubus..

私の中 覚醒 必要悪

涙が止まらないのです

追い込むことで満たす 自慰的行為

この手で振り下ろせば 絶頂へと...Thanks guys and good night." The brunet said and immediately left the stage.

He is determined to follow and formally introduce himself. He is now tired to run away and hid himself but a hand on his shoulder made him halt and he looked behind him.

"Fratello, so you finally saw him again, so how is it?" He saw his brother grinning at him.

'"What are you scheming?" He says to him. He wanted to follow his Juudaime but it seems that his brother has other plans.

"Fratello, Di che colore è il cielo?" He heard G nonchalantly whispers as he waves his hand that caught Byakuran and Mukuro's attention.

"I don't know but what I just saw I think it's black." he said to him bitterly as soon as he noticed how tsunayoshi change so much over the years and it scared him.

"Eh... He changed right?"

"Yes, but i promised that i shall protect him no matter what." Will the sky still accept his storm?

"Hmmmm, andiamo Fratello ."

"Va bene."

Maybe? He hope so.

Thus, the lingering unrequited feelings is starting to eat him up.

Hibari Kyouya could still remember when he first met him.

A fragile little boy was playing in the sand box with his mother. He didn't know the boy's name at that time but when he saw the boy notice his presence, he couldn't help but to grip on his mother's skirt.

He noticed that his mother and the boy's mother greeted each other as if they are old acquaintances. Then he was ushered by his mother towards the boy who shyly and timidly greeted him.

"My name is Tsunayoshi, just call me Tsuna."

"Hibari Kyouya." He said and he couldn't help but to wonder why their mothers seems to gush at how cute they are.

"Hmmm kyou-chan" he heard the boy said and his eyes widens, he seems to be a year older than the boy and he just called him kyou-chan. Only his mother calls him by that name and he didn't know how to react.

"Uhmm let's play." The other said to him as the other held his hand, that gesture made him froze.

"Why?" He asked rudely but the boy juat smiled and looks at him..

"Aren't we friends already?" The boys said to him in an innocent tone and he couldn't help but to wonder why he should protect the boy.

Years passed by and he didn't know why he continue to follow the boy and beats up his bullies. Maybe its because his mother kept on telling him that friends should protect others. Or the boy is just so clumsy and an easy target to the bullies, like a little animal that still needs others protection just to be safe.

Then Tsuna told him about his trip when the boy's family went to Italy. He even told him that there is a kid that kept on following him while wearing some ninja costume. He glares at the boy who was clueless why he was glaring. For the first time he felt angry over something he couldn't point out why. He wanted to beat up the brat ninja wannabe who stalks his friend.

Time passes by again and he continue to spend his time with the boy like that one day where he was seeing how cheerful the boy is as he spends his time with him and their schools pets. However the next day the boy was crying and it was because of the death of the his parents.

The boy became an orphan, fiascos had happened, and chaos entered the boy's life. Kyouya swore that he shall protect the boy no matter what will happen between them.

He saw the drastic changes of the boy, and he is just there to support him. Tsuna is his only trusted friend, he could even offer his life for him.

Tsuna offered him friendship and trust. He wonder what will happen if he got a gist on what's is happening really at the backstage of his life.

Morning came, and he watch Tsuna stare at him with bafflement. Ah, Tsuna may have been wondering how and why is he here so early in his flat. Also the tea on the table had already been prepared and ready for the brunet to drink.

"It's soooo earlyyy-yawn* ... Hm? You made tea? Uwaa your tea are great as always... So what do you want for breakfast?" He heard Tsuna says to him as he stretches his tired body. He watch his friend who still seems to be half asleep while taking up a cup and drinking the he prepared.

He didn't want to confront his friend so early but after seeing what has happened yesterday.

"you should skip work..." He says to Tsuna bluntly. He saw how his friend almost choke at what he just said, and he wouldn't be surprise if Tsuna throw a fit to him.

"It's just a part time, also Enma ask me to help him to finish his paperworks for his café's renovation."

"... I fear for your safety..."

"But I can defend my self."

"They could be here, the way you acted yesterday seems you could have accidentally met them."

"And I dont care."

"I care."

"You talk a lot, are you really kyou-chan?"

"You know for someone who had been through a lot, you are quite oblivious to your surroundings."

"I'm not oblivious! I noticed a lot of things! I'm very observant!"

"but there are things you still couldn't see.."

"really? Are we going to argue this early?"

He is just concerned, and Tsuna knew it.

Kyouya knew he is about to snap Tsuna's patience by bringing up a sensitive topic, so early in the morning. He stares at his friend who just looks back to him.

"I'm going to work, look Enma is a really good boss, he's the same age as me but he is very business minded. Even though he's very shy and awkward, his staffs respected him so much... Kyou-chan, I don't know why you have that kind of grudge to him. Please don't be so mean." He heard Tsuna says to him but he just ignored it.

Kyouya saw how stubborn his friend is and it seems that his friend just went back to his room just to change his clothes and immediately left his flat.

The tea he just prepared just for his friend was now left cold and unfinished.

He just wanted to protect his friend but it seems that it will be harder to do it. Moreover Tsuna just unconsciously befriended and got hired by Enma, that guy and his famiglia that is worse than Dino.

He gritted his teeth and he wanted to kill or beat someone as of the moment.

One of the trait he hates that Tsuna has is he is stubborn.

"Damn it."

However Kyouya didn't know what is worse, Tsuna and him arguing or the phonecall that he is having as of the moment.

The earth continues to look up to the sky, and wonders when will the earth can reach up just to be with the sky.

Tsuna arrives at Enma's office, and he knew his boss wonders why he looks like he just woke up. It is embarrassing but it just got worse than he imagine when his stomach starts to protest.

"Tsunayoshi-san, have you eaten breakfast?" It is obvious that he hadn't but his boss Enma being himself, he still asks the obvious.

"Not yet."

"Uhmmm would you like to accompany me? My other staffs have already eaten so early except me."

He nods and he couldn't help but to think why is his boss so kind to him. He had been by his boss with so much kindness and it oa really unsettling, this isnt normal.

Also his boss Enma's presence disturbs him due to his intuition kepts on ringing is a odd way. He knew the man is a good person but is hiding something big behind his timid demeanour.

It reminds him of shackles.

They ate and he help the man on his paperworks. Nevertheless he notice that his boss seems to enjoy his company a lot.

The mystery surrounding his boss is unsettling in a way that it is not that disturbing.

He wanted to ask but his intuition says to not ask anything about his boss. So he kept his mouth shut, and just enjoyed the others presence as well.

He will deal with kyouya later and drinking seems to be the only way to confront the man.

"By the way Tsunayoshi-san, do you happen to know who is Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Uh, yes. Why?"

"He is here last night after his baseball competition, and it seems he knows quite a lot about you."

"We were classmates back in school."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Why?"

"Nothing, he just ask about your address, however I didn't gave it to him due to I want to keep my employees privacy."

"Uhmmm thanks but I guess that I should visit their house soon." He says cheerfully.

There is an unreadable glint on his boss eyes as he signs on the papers.

Night came and Kyouya stared at the coffee table of his friend, owlishly.

It obvious that he didn't even left his friend's flat the whole day.

"Let's get wasted kyou-chan." He heard Tsuna ordered him and he just nods in agreement, he knows something is bothering him and it is rare for Tsuna to ask for some company just to get drunk.

He wanted to know what it is, but after the argument they have just this morning, he couldn't say no the frustrated young man beside him.

"Don't ask why, just drink with me." He heard the brunet ordered again, and he just followed his friend's order. It is out of his character but if it involves Tsuna anything is possible.

It was passed midnight when he notice that Tsuna is already passed out of drunkness, he knew he to is about to pass out.

"I'm sorry, You are the only one I have and who believes in me, so sorry if I need to fool you for my selfishness, I just can't bear to lose you." he unconsciously whispered to the sleeping brunet as he stared at the messages that alaude had send to him, with a sigh he deleted the messages and slept.

An hour later he didn't notice that his phone has a few new messages and miss calls.

That moment a certain brunet woke up at the vibration of the violent raven's phone and decided to take the call for his friend who slept like a log when he is drunk.

only to see a missed call and unread message which he opened nonetheless.

To: kyouya

From: alaude

Subject :none

Kyouya you need to bring Tsunayoshi-sama here as soon as possible, millfiore is being too nosy for their own good and it's not safe in Japan anymore.

The Vongola needs the heir.

-end-

Tsuna didn't know what to feel, he read the message again and he just couldn't believe what he is just realizing.

He never doubted Kyouya and he trusted his friend with his life, to think that he is also in with that famiglia. His mind is now in chaos and he didn't know what and who to believe.

No wonder his intuition kept on bothering that the two of them should go wasted for the night.

"I guess the most successful relationship is mostly based on lies and deceit is true, right Kyouya Hibari?" he muttered to himself as he stared at his friend's sleeping face.

TBC

未練/miren/lingering affection; attachment; regret; regrets; reluctance; ruefulness

Both chapters have been in a lot of editing and revision to make it short.


End file.
